


Domino

by kristsune



Series: Firehouse au [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of MCD, Modern AU, but Feels, but with a lot of feels rather than fluff, fives and echo get a puppy, i mean still fluff, past Fives/Echo/Tup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Fives takes Echo puppy shopping, and are delighted with the results





	Domino

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this all happened thanks to [this commercial](https://www.ispot.tv/ad/AFtc/pedigree-feed-the-good-rescued) which made me feel some kind of way. Shout out to [ Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for spitballing the idea with me, and coming up with the name <3  
> This may become a series, but I haven't decided yet.

Echo was nervous as Fives wheeled him into the shelter. He could have put on his prosthetics and walked himself, but his legs  _ hurt _ today, (especially his left one, the one that ended just above the knee) and he couldn’t find the energy to put them on. 

They were just there to meet a few of the candidates. Fives had suggested they look into getting a dog. Mostly because Fives was at the fire station so often, and he hated the thought of Echo home alone. He wasn’t always able to get around without help. Echo was pretty sure Fives just thought he was lonely. And where he wasn’t entirely  _ wrong _ , Echo was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to do everything he would need to take care of a dog when Fives wasn’t home. 

They passed by a number of different dogs, of all types, but none really seemed to be a good match. The German Shepherd was too loud, and made Echo flinch when they barked. The terrier was so small, and kept getting tangled under Echo’s chair. The greyhound was sweet, but so shy Echo couldn’t even get a good read on them.

They finally got to the end of the line, and while Echo hadn’t expected to find a perfect match right away, it was still disappointing. Despite his initial reservations, Echo had gotten his hopes up, to have a companion while Fives was out of the house. He  _ had _ been lonely since they had lost more than just Echo’s ability to walk. Losing Tup in the same fire that took Echo’s legs was the worst day in either of their lives.

“We have one more for you to meet, she’s been here a little while, we think because she’s a little older, but she is already fixed, and ready for a new home.” The bubbly volunteer, Luke, said as he brought out the last dog. She was a short haired, light brown mixed breed, but had a distinct herding breed look to her. 

Luke led her out to to Echo. She sniffed at Echo’s out stretched hand, and immediately sat down, tail wagging, and tongue lolling, smiling up at Echo. He scratched behind her ears and she gently rested her chin on Echo’s left leg, nuzzling it gently. Echo couldn’t help the smile rising to his lips, amazed how that little bit of attention was comforting; not really making the pain go away, but making it  _ tolerable _ . 

Echo looked back at Fives, who was smiling down at the two of them, “What do you think Ey’ika?” 

“She’s wonderful. Want to say hi? She needs to like both of us.” Echo suggested

Fives knelt down next to Echo and the dog reached over and licked Fives’ face, practically getting into his lap. Fives’ laugh made Echo’s heart soar, it felt like years since he heard him laugh like that, so free and happy. 

Luke smiled at the both of them, “Seems like she’s taken a liking to you both. She hasn’t reacted like this to anyone she’s met so far.”

Fives looked to Echo, “What do you say? Want to take her home?” 

The dog sensed Echo looking toward her again, and she shifted to lick his hand gently, before nuzzling underneath, forcing him to pet the top of her head. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Excellent!” Luke said, clapping once, before leaving the room, “I’ll go get the paperwork started.”

\-------

Fives and Echo were on their way home, Echo set up in the back seat to keep their new puppy company, who happened to be sprawled over Echo’s lap so she could stick her head out the window. 

“She’s gonna need a name, Ey’ika.” Fives’s said, watching him through the rearview mirror. 

Echo looked thoughtful as he was scratching her neck; he met Fives’ eyes, with a solemn smile, “How about Domino?”

Fives smiled as he looked back to the road, “Perfect. Domino it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had something along the lines of [this dog](https://vetstreet.brightspotcdn.com/dims4/default/cebd748/2147483647/thumbnail/645x380/quality/90/?url=https%3A%2F%2Fvetstreet-brightspot.s3.amazonaws.com%2Fbf%2Fb5%2F190d8f1a4dd781b704c6cf3daa1f%2Faustralian-cattle-dog-AP-CMMHSH-645sm12913.jpg) for a visual.


End file.
